A Weather Rollarcoaster
by Calascent
Summary: Sherri used to think that whoever controlled the weather was bipolar. Now she knows that they're crazy. An office building full of crazy. Sherri is in over her head with no hope for surviving. Can she do it?  short drable


It was a normal day at the office. Rain and Sun fought for dominance, with h rain winning as always. Rose and Grass were putting fresh flowers on people's desks, the flowers from yesterday springing to life as they walked by, wilting back when they left. The boss, Mother Nature, was trying to figure out how to work the cell phone I had given her this morning. I moped, as always, at my desk, oblivious to the normal chaos around me, and drummed my pencil. How could I not mope when I was the only mortal in an office of immortal nature spirits? Plus I had just gotten dumped. As I thought, Wind walked by, his toned muscles glowing in Sun's radiance. His dark hair, which was always in disarray, had been redone and the colorful highlights flashes as they caught light. I sighed as he walked past, unaware of me sitting in the small cubical. My best friend, Snowflake, slide next to me, her long, curly white hair floating behind her. Her skin was ice cold as she leaned to whisper in my ear.

"What's the deal Sheer-bear?" Snowflake asked breaking the daydream I was having.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I lied, getting up and walking to turn paperwork in.

"Yes you do!" Snowflake followed, bobbing as she walked.

"What's the point of paperwork here anyway? I mean all you guys do is mess with nature and stuff." I said, changing the subject. I walked into Mother Nature's office and laid the papers on her desk. Mother looked up from a half finished rubix cube, being solved involuntarily buy her hands.

"Good morning Sherri. Did you finish your work?" She asked, cheery as usual.

"Yeah. I don't get the point of it though. I mean. I don't even get why I'm here!" I said. Mother just said,

"In time you will learn." And set down the now solved rubix cube. I walked away feeling angry and confused. Outside the clouds grew darker and Lighting walked by, charged, followed by a shouting Thunder. Snowflake, who had been trailing behind me, was now busy chatting to several giggly water nymphs. This place was so weird. An office building, overlooking central park, filled with nature spirits and one plain ol' Jane mortal. The ad in the newspaper said they needed a 'moody, job searcher, who isn't afraid of anything.' Now I know why. You couldn't be a spineless who's for this job. But why would they need to be moody? At the time I didn't think anything of it, I just thought, 'Oh I'm moody! I'll be perfect for the job!" I was so busy thinking, that I didn't notice Wind until I ran into him. He's a good four inches taller than I am, so I had to look up to see his eyes. The electric blue of his eyes pierced my sea green eyes. The look on his face was distracted and confused, like he hadn't been paying attention either. My face flushed as I tried to stammer out an explanation. He smiled at me reassuringly, and I smiled as well. The thunder and lightning outside and said spirits ran past.

"Hey." Wind said.

"Hi." I managed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I started rambling again. He laughed.

"It's ok. It's my fault." His stomach growled. "Would you like to get lunch with me?" He asked awkwardly.

"Uh sure." I said. We walked to the elevator and rode down in silence. We left the building and walked to the deli down the street. Being lunch hour, the deli was busy and full of customers. Waiters were running around and chefs were shouting at each other. Wind grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest to provide more room for the other people. I know it was just politeness, but it still made me blush and smile a little. The rain outside stopped, but the clouds still covered the clear blue sky. After 15 minutes, we finally got to the counter and made our orders. I ordered a roast chicken on white while wind had the pastrami on rye. We decided to go to central park since the restraunt was so crowded. Because of the bi-polar weather, Central Park didn't have many people in it. Wind was in a good mood so there was a slight breeze. We found a secluded bench and sat down to eat. I attempted a conversation, but didn't know what to talk about. I was nervous and didn't catch myself until after I said,

"So how's the weather?" Idiot! We're outside for Pete's sake! He smiled, laughing into his water bottle.

"I don't know, what mood are you in?" He said, somewhat serious. I gave him a look of confusion.

"Uh neutral I guess." I said

"Then the sky is gray." He said without looking up.

"So if I was happy, it'd be really sunny?" I joked.

"Yes. Guess you haven't been very happy lately." He said very seriously. He set down his sandwich wrapper and water and looked me in the eye. "Why's that?" He asked. He might look like a teenager with his crazy hair, but the way he acted made him seem old and wise. Well he was old and wise, but he didn't look it! I turned my head and raised my water halfway to my mouth.

"Oh you know, this or that." I said vaguely, taking a drink. I glance over at Wind to see that he hadn't moved. I sighed as I set down my water. "Well I really don't know why I've been sad." I lied.

"Well I noticed that sun hasn't been shining since last Thursday. What happened last Thursday?" Wind asked.

"Why does how I feel have anything to do with why the sun hasn't been shining?" I said avoiding the painful night. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably. I could tell he had said too much already.

"Uh never mind, let's leave." He said getting up. A twinge of annoyance ran through me and Thunder boomed off in the distance. I pulled Wind down and gave him a hard look.

"Wind. Tell me." I demanded. He sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're the person who controls the weather." I laughed. The clouds thinned a little as I laughed, but thickened when I looked into his blue eyes, seeing the seriousness. I stopped laughing.

"You're not joking are you?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Haven't you noticed that when you're sad it rains? When you're mad, it storms. When you're happy, were happy, it's sunny. If you have a fever, it gets slightly warmer. When you have a cold it gets slightly colder. Though you haven't worked with us long enough for that, but anyway." He shrugged. "So I'll ask again, what happened last Thursday?" He said with sudden edge in his voice. Even though I apparently controlled the weather, the wind picked up from Wind's sudden fierceness. Some people might have been scared in front of a slightly annoyed wind spirit, but I wasn't. I just thought he looked hotter.

"Nothing." I said standing up. The wind howled as the now angry spirit stood up as well.

"Don't you want to be happy?" He shouted.

"Of course I want to be happy!" I shouted back, getting in his face.

"Then tell me why you aren't." He whispered, the wind quieting to nothing.

"Well my land lord is harassing me about everything, my uncle died last Thursday, my cat has been ripping my stuff up and my boyfriend broke up with me last night!" I yelled. The sky had become pitch black and lightning flashed wildly, load claps of thunder cutting the silence every few seconds. My eyes watered as I starred Wind down, splattering rain falling hard.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his hair soaked, laying limp on his shoulders. The lightning and thunder didn't stop.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" I screamed. "Where was the sorry when my uncle died, or when my heart was broken? Huh! Where was the sympathy then!" Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the rain, which was coming in sheets now. My once strait hair had turned into a curly mess. Wind looked down ashamed.

"I know no one was there to help you then, but I'm here to help you now." he raised his eyes and hugged me, his arms holding me gently. "I'll make sure you're always happy." He whispered into my ear. I stood there ridged for a second before wrapping my arms around him, melting into his embrace. The rain stopped, and for the first time in a week, Sun defeated Rain and shafts of light kissed the earth.


End file.
